


One Night in Paris

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Tony Stark, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Cell Phone of Angst, Top Steve Rogers, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Tony calls him Steve is prepared for anything. He's not quite prepared for this.





	One Night in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm back to angsting over Civil War right now but here you go I guess. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 24: Window/Balcony Sex

“Enjoying the view?”

Steve turned around to see Tony, leaning against the minibar with a glass of scotch in hand. He smiled wryly. “I've seen better.”

“So I heard,” Tony hummed nonchalantly. “Sunsets in Wakanda are apparently all kinds of beautiful.”

Steve closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Tony –“

“No, it's okay,” Tony said, sauntering over to stand next to Steve, overlooking the Paris skyline out the hotel window. Steve didn't miss the careful distance he left between them. “At least kit-kat finally has some friends around now. Did he throw in dental, too?”

“Why did you call me here?” Steve asked bluntly, figuring he should just get to the point if Tony was going to be like this. Tony put a hand to his chest in mock affront.

“Wow, Steve. And here I thought we were having a bit of pleasant small talk. It's just all work and no play with you –“

“Tony, please,” Steve interrupted him, trying hard to reign in the sudden melancholy he felt at just hearing Tony's voice right next to him. He'd missed him so much. Not that it mattered. “Why did you call?”

Tony was silent for a long moment before he sighed heavily. “I don't know,” he admitted quietly. “I didn't expect you to pick up.”

Steve looked over at him and Tony was staring out the window with an unreadable expression. It hurt more than he could say that Steve couldn't tell what Tony was thinking right now. He used to know these things. “Tony. What are we doing?”

Tony took a shaky breath and Steve suddenly noticed how much older he looked. Not because of his skin or his hair, it was all in the way he carried himself. The weariness in his eyes. It had barely been a year but Steve felt like he had missed so much in the time he hadn't been by Tony's side.

“I wanted to see you,” Tony said, finally looking over at Steve, and Steve's heart was suddenly lodged in his throat because he knew that look.

“Well, you're seeing me now,” Steve said hoarsely and Tony's eyes darkened, a cautious edge to them that hadn't been there before. It hurt to know that Steve was the one who'd put it there.

Steve could barely breathe when Tony suddenly closed the distance between them, standing so close to Steve that they were almost touching. The air got thinner as Steve stayed frozen in place, arrested by Tony's gaze that was traveling up and down Steve's body.

“That I am,” Tony finally said quietly and Steve let out a breath, his stomach tying itself into knots when he felt Tony's fingers tracing a small circle over his chest.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked breathlessly because if Tony didn't stop him now he wasn't sure that he could restrain himself much longer. Tony smelled so good, the familiarity setting off fireworks in Steve's brain, and he wanted, god, he _wanted_ –

In the end he didn't know who moved first, only that from one moment to the next they were kissing, a simple touch of their lips that quickly morphed into something hungry and desperate, hands clawing and tearing until they reached skin, getting drunk on the taste of what Steve had been sure was forever lost to him.

Tony gasped when his back hit the cold glass of the window and Steve rubbed his shoulders in apology, peeling the suit and tie from Tony's body until all that was left was gloriously naked skin. Steve leaned down to kiss whatever he could reach, letting Tony pull him in until they were pressed chest to chest, sharing warmth in the cold hotel room.

Steve's breath punched out of him when Tony suddenly wiggled a hand between them to undo his belt, pushing his and Steve's pants down just enough to free both of their cocks. He spit in his hand and grabbed them both, starting up a slow rhythm that was as wonderful as it was maddening. Steve could only hold on as Tony jerked them both off, their cocks rubbing against each other, and it felt fantastic but it wasn't what he needed.

“Tony, I want –“ he gasped and Tony nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah, okay –“

Tony fumbled a small packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket before he turned around, handing both to Steve and putting his hands on the window pane. Steve had to take a moment to simply appreciate the way the city lights danced over Tony's hair like a red and gold halo, bathing him in a soft light that was as fitting as it was beautiful.

“Steve,“ Tony said impatiently and Steve shook himself out of it, coating his fingers in the lube before slowly pushing his index finger in. He took his time opening Tony up and usually Tony would have complained but today he didn't, just kept his head down between his shoulder blades as he let Steve work. It felt distant and wrong and for a second Steve wanted to call this whole thing off but then he twisted his fingers just right and Tony gasped as his hands started shaking.

“Steve...” he said quietly and Steve had a feeling he wasn't meant to hear it but there was a longing there that Steve knew all too well. And suddenly he couldn't stand the sadness in Tony's voice or the slump of his shoulders, this _distance_ between them –

Steve pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on as Tony waited in silence, a new tension in his shoulders. He lined himself up but instead of pushing in Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, ignoring the way Tony stiffened up even more. For a moment the air between them felt like a glass bubble about to burst, so fragile, but eventually Tony relaxed, his back molding against Steve's chest like they were one. It felt so right that Steve could cry.

“Tony,” Steve choked out and Tony made a small noise, pushing back against Steve until he gasped, his cock still heavy and hard between them.

“Come on,” Tony said and Steve reached down to guide his cock into Tony, both of them groaning as he slid home in one smooth stroke. Steve immediately started moving, strung too tight to wait, and thankfully Tony seemed to appreciate it, circling his hips in time with Steve.

They went slow, more so than they ever had when they were in Tony's bedroom, stealing time between missions and SI meetings. Or even at night when all their responsibilities melted away and it was just Steve and Tony, losing themselves in each other.

Maybe it was because they both felt that this might be the last time they would get the chance to do this. Steve certainly did.

“Tony,” Steve moaned against Tony's neck and Tony arched under him, his fingers twisting against the glass in front of him. It drew Steve's gaze to the view below, thousands of lights in the darkness that he knew were the evidence of other people awake in the night just like them. It only served to make Steve feel even more lonely.

He buried his face in Tony's neck, desperate to fill his lungs with his smell, to burn the shape and feel of him into his bones, because he'd had this once and he'd thrown it away and he'd almost forgotten how this felt, him and Tony together. He never wanted to forget again.

Tony sighed shakily and all of a sudden Steve needed to see him, to see his face – But when he tried to turn Tony's face towards him Tony looked away.

“Don't –“ was all he said, his voice tight, and Steve swallowed down his disappointment, trailing kisses down Tony's neck instead. Tony arched into the touch, his arms trembling, and Steve couldn't stand this slow pace anymore, his cock throbbing with need inside Tony.

He pulled out and thrust back in hard, making Tony's breathing hitch and his back bow. Steve didn't give him the time to adjust before he started pounding into him, his hips slapping against Tony's ass with every thrust.

“Steve!” Tony groaned desperately and Steve closed his eyes against the tears he felt coming on because he didn't want this to end but he knew they couldn't stay here forever. It was as if their little room was a shelter, frozen in time, and once they stopped Tony would go back to New York, leaving Steve behind with his shame and regrets.

Just thinking about it made his stomach turn.

So Steve just – let go. He lost himself in the feeling of Tony all around him, in his smell and the tiny noises Tony made, all of his worries pushed to the back of his mind. In that moment Steve just _was_, guided by his and Tony's pleasure and the knowledge that Tony was here, _right here_ in Steve's arms. And for this moment it was enough.

He reached a hand around Tony to grab his cock and Tony groaned high in his throat, pushing into Steve's touch. Steve could barely breathe when Tony came, spilling over his hand and onto the window pane where his come dripped down in enticing ribbons. He was so transfixed by the sight that he startled when Tony suddenly shoved Steve off him, his cock slipping from the warmth of Tony's body into the cold air.

Steve choked on his breath but before he could react Tony had turned around and pulled the condom off Steve, taking him in hand and jacking him off ruthlessly. Steve's back arched under the feeling until he had to prop himself up with both arms on either side of Tony, staring straight into his former boyfriend's eyes only inches away from his face.

“Tony,” Steve said, sounding strangled, and Tony leaned in to kiss him, allowing Steve to clutch at him like he was drowning and Tony was the only thing keeping him afloat. His cock was swelling even more in Tony's hand, the swirling heat in his stomach gathering low in his balls, and Steve couldn't help his pathetic whimper when it suddenly spilled over into mind-numbing pleasure.

He thrust erratically into Tony's grip as he spent himself, gripping Tony so tightly that he could hear him grunt in pain, but Steve was lost in climax, his hips jerking with every spurt –

And then it was over and he dropped back into his body like a stone, his mind swimming so much that he had to lean against the window to keep himself upright. Steve was panting like a racehorse and as he came down he could feel Tony's body against him, unyielding and stiff. His eyes closed and for a brief moment he wished to disappear and be anywhere else so he wouldn't have to face Tony's hatred and rejection now.

Then he straightened up and looked Tony directly in the eye because he was still Captain America and he never shied away from confrontation.

(Even when he should have.)

Tony was appraising him with an unreadable look in his eyes and Steve braced himself for a blow only for Tony to turn away, wordlessly pulling his pants up and picking his shirt up off the floor.

Steve could only watch as Tony straightened his clothes, making himself as presentable as possible, before he gathered his things. He was almost at the door when Steve finally found the strength to speak.

“Is that it?”

Tony looked back at Steve who was still standing there with his pants down, both literally and figuratively, and gave him a challenging glare. “What do you think?”

“I don't want us to leave things like this,” Steve said, a bit desperately, and Tony scoffed.

“And how _do_ you want to leave things? Nothing's changed, Rogers. You're still a fugitive and I'm still supposed to arrest you on sight.”

“Then why don't you?” Steve shouted, the sudden despair roiling in his gut manifesting in anger. He threw his arms out at his sides. “I'm here, aren't I? I'm here because _you_ called me.”

“Well, maybe you were stupid to come!” Tony snapped back and Steve saw red.

“I would've come here even if I knew you were waiting with a knife in your hand to slit my throat!” He shouted. “You know why? Because I fucking miss you! And you can hate me all you want but I don't regret coming here, even if it'll hurt twice as much to see you walk away now!”

Tony was staring at him with wide eyes and Steve wiped a hand over his face as he sucked in heavy breaths after his outburst, his anger simmering down to an aching sadness. For a while they stood in tense silence but then Tony spoke.

“This won't change anything, Rogers,” he said and the note of hurt in his voice sliced directly into Steve's heart.

“For me it does,” Steve said quietly and Tony gave him one last pain-filled look before he turned and left the hotel room without another word. Steve stayed rooted to his spot for a long time, staring at the door in the hopes that Tony would come back. He didn't.

A small eternity later Steve finally managed to find the strength to gather his clothes, turning up his collar against the wind as he made his way out of the hotel. He met up with Sam and Natasha at a nearby café, dropping heavily into a chair.

“So what did he want?” Natasha asked and Steve just shook his head, not meeting her eyes. That seemed to be explanation enough because neither she nor Sam tried to engage him in their conversation for the rest of the evening.

They found a cheap hotel on the edge of Paris to get some rest before making the trip back to Prague where Wanda would meet them. Steve was just settling in on the thin pillow when he froze, slapping a hand to his leg.

“What's wrong?” Natasha immediately asked but Steve didn't answer, too busy fumbling the phone out of his jeans because he swore it had felt like –

_1 new message_

Steve swallowed heavily, eyes darting over to Natasha for a second before he stood and practically sprinted to the bathroom, locking himself in. He sat down on the edge of the tub, staring at the screen for a long minute to psych himself up before unlocking the phone and reading the message.

_dum e misses you too._

Steve went over the words three times before the meaning fully sunk in and he laughed through the sudden lump in his throat, feeling pressure behind his eyes. He was about to reply when his phone vibrated again.

_i hear madrids lovely this time of year_

Steve's heart was racing as a hopeful grin spread over his face, not hesitating at all when he typed his response.

_I'll meet you there._


End file.
